Seperate Paths
by littlelight
Summary: Harry and Ginny lost contact after Hogwarts but, now that she's run away with her two children, will fate bring them together or just tear them apart again?
1. Ginny's Prologue

Title: Separate Paths

Summary: Harry dumped Ginny back in 6th year. Now, 6 years later, Ginny is married to Draco Malfoy and she hates her life. Voldemort is dead but there is dark stuff going around. Recently, she has been thinking a lot about Harry. Alternate chapters, Ginny then Harry etc.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

'Author's Notes: Why I am writing this I don't know but I thought it would be an interesting development. Please read and review! Only because you're all my bestest friends!

Chapter One: Ginny's Prologue

As the sun rose through the large bay window at the end of the bedroom, Ginny awoke and rolled over, only to see a blonde head of hair facing her. Draco Malfoy, her husband of 3 years, had, against Ginny's wanting, still became a death eater 2 years previously. She now hated her life. She had two beautiful children, who were nearing 2 and a half years old, with Draco, a daughter, whom he hated, and her twin brother, whom Draco spoilt and adored.

The young girl, Erin Isabel Malfoy, was the elder of the twins but the smallest and the quieter of the two but she regularly seemed to serve as a moving target to both Reuben and Draco... She had long blonde hair that cascaded into delicate ringlets down near the base of her spine. Her eyes were the brightest of brown and she had a light spattering of freckles on her upper cheeks and nose.

The young boy, Reuben Draco Malfoy, could not be more different from Erin. Being the younger of the two, he was always proving to everyone he was stronger than Erin, and often hit her, despite Ginny often telling him not to. Draco would praise Reuben when he beat Erin up and then would shout at Ginny for trying to discipline him. When Reuben hit Erin, Draco would generally punish her for "bring too soft". Reuben had short Auburn hair and Draco's cold silver eyes. He had no freckles.

Ginny had not changed much from leaving Hogwarts. She had grown her hair much longer so it was now rapidly approaching her knees. She only ever really heard from Hermione (and Ron, obviously). As much as she would like to keep in contact with Harry, her letters remained unanswered. She had also become very thin as Draco makes her look after the children and do the housework. Ginny felt torn as she loved her children very much but her love for Draco had died shortly after the twins were born as Draco only really loved Reuben as he was seen as his heir. He neglected Erin, never once hugging her or telling her he loved her. This upset Ginny so much she wanted to leave but she feared Draco would find them and kill them.

Draco, on the other hand, had changed considerably. His hair was turning a fair shade darker (much to his discrepancy) and, because of his lack of responsibility, had gained a small bit of weight. He worked with Borgin and Burkes, buying and selling dark goods. Ginny obviously didn't approve of this but feared for her and both her children if she was to mention this. Draco had next to no feeling towards his daughter, Erin but loved nothing more than to take Reuben to the park behind Diagon alley to play on the swings. He never went near Erin and encouraged Reuben to stay away as well. This made life for Ginny hard as, when Draco was at work, Reuben never wanted to do anything Erin was doing.

As Draco awoke, he saw Ginny looking at him and decided he better get up. Ginny turned to get up, tears welling in her eyes. She heard the children in the small adjoining room and went to greet them.

"Hello my little sweethearts, how are you this morning?" Ginny asked as she walked into the light nursery that was littered with young boys toys. She gave Reuben a small kiss on the head and set him on the floor, where he ran off to find his father. When he had left the room, she padded over the Erin and picked her up, noticing a fresh cut on the young child's forehead, spilling crimson blood onto her soft blond hair.

"Erin, what happened to your head, darling? Who did it?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I…I...I cut it one on one of my towys." She whispered. "It was my own fau't." She began to cry. Softly to ensure that Draco wouldn't hear her. This was nearly enough for Ginny. One of them had hit her baby and told her, forced her, threatened her to lie and blame herself. Ginny carried Erin into the bathroom, blood still seeping from her cut and bathed it gently with a damp cloth and warm water. Reuben then entered the bathroom and, seeing Erin being held by Ginny, demanded a hug.

"Put her down mummy, I wanna hug, now!" He demanded, trying to shout but, because he had not drunk for a while, his voice came out rough and dry.

"Not now Ru, Erin's cut her head, mummy needs to fix it." With this, Reuben began to cry, with it sounding like an extremely loud screech. This bought Draco on, only in his trousers.

"What's the matter little Reuben?" Draco soothed, picking him up and cradling him as if he were a tiny baby again and he tickled his bare tummy.

"Mummy won't hug me, daddy, she's fussing wif Erin! I wanna hug!" He kicked and screamed against Draco's chest and looked at Ginny.

"Don't you think, dear, that you have been fussing over _her_ long enough now, what about poor Reuben? You wouldn't want his to feel neglected now, would you?" Draco said, emphasizing the words dear, her and neglected.

"Well, she's bleeding and I can't get it to stop, I may have to take her to St. Mungo's a bit later." Ginny was trying to fight back the urge to obliviate Draco and take the children and run back, far away to Harry.

Harry.

"I have to go. Stay away from the hospital. Hospitals ask questions. Bye Reuben!" Draco said coldly as he gave his young heir a small kiss on the forehead. With that, he was out of the door.

After the cut had finally stopped bleeding, Ginny placed a small plaster on it and led the young children into the kitchen to begin making breakfast. As Erin was being carried, Reuben refused to be picked up and walked a fair distance in front.

"You know, Ru, you don't have to avoid Erin, just because daddy tells you to. You can be her friend." Ginny said to her young son, who was climbing into a chair at the opposite end of the table to where Ginny was currently placing Erin.

"Daddy tell me she bad, she a bad gewl." Reuben said, between a mouthful of egg, spraying his plate and pyjamas.

"Reuben! That's horrid to say! She's your sister!" Ginny stood up for Erin no matter if it was Draco or Reuben being spiteful.

"Oh well," Reuben said, before eating more egg. Ginny admitted defeat and tool a small bite from her dry toast.

A/N Well, I hope you like Ginny's side of things.

I feel kinda bad for Ginny and Erin…

I'll sort something out…

Please review!

Merci!


	2. Harry's Prologue

Title: Separate Paths

Summary: Harry dumped Ginny back in 6th year. Now, 6 years later, Ginny is married to Draco Malfoy and she hates her life. Voldemort is dead but there is dark stuff going around. Recently, she has been thinking a lot about Harry. Alternate chapters, Ginny then Harry etc.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

'Author's Notes: Why I am writing this I don't know but I thought it would be an interesting development. Please read and review! Only because you're all my bestest friends!

Chapter Two: Harry's Prologue

A little way from Ginny and her problems, Harry potter was leading a pretty easy life. Living in a small flat in Godrics Hollow, he could visit his parents' graves when he wished. This pleased Harry very much and it also meant his surrogate family, the Weasleys, were only a few minutes away so they were always there whenever he needed them and regularly visiting him and accompanying him to James and Lily's graves with flowers. The only Weasley Harry never saw was Ginny, his ex-girlfriend. The last he had heard, she had married Draco and was expecting twins.

Harry, like Ginny, had hardly changed since leaving Hogwarts. His scar was now less noticeable under thicker, longer black hair and his green eyes sparkled now more than ever. He was quite tall and thin and was currently working at the Ministry of Magic, in the Magical Law Enforcement office, after deciding against becoming an Auror.

Harry had never married so, in turn, never had any children of his own but, as a result of this, became an immediate volunteer to Hermione and Ron, who had a daughter, Alyssa Kimberly Weasley. He didn't mind this one bit as he got on very well with Alyssa. She had long brown hair and big blue eyes that glistened softly in the sun.

"She's gonna be a little heart-breaker when she grows up," Harry told Hermione the first time he met Alyssa.

A few months after the downfall of Voldemort, Harry lost complete contact with Ginny, which made him worry about her. According to Hermione, she was really unhappy and wanted to leave, taking the babies with her. Harry would love to see her again, even if it was just as friends.

As Harry woke up on the unwelcome Saturday morning, the fireplace turned a venom green and Hermione stepped out, 1 year old Alyssa in her arms. As soon as Alyssa spotted Harry, her arms outstretched, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Hawwy! Hug Hawwy, now!" She demanded. Harry laughed, took her off Hermione and spun her in the air, making her giggle.

"I've just had these turn up at mine, but they all have your name on them. There are 12 in all. The earliest dates back to 12th of May, 2001." Hermione handed Harry a large brown envelope, filled with rolls of parchment.

"Thanks, any idea who sent them?" asked Harry as he took the envelope with his free hand and padded over to the calendar that was set up on his wall, opposite his mirror. 13th of July, 2002.

"No, but they were sent over a year ago, all by the same person." Hermione looked at the handwriting on the outer side of a near piece of parchment before unraveling it carefully.

_Hope to hear from you soon Harry! _

_Ginny._

"Ginny," Harry said, reading over her shoulder. "Wonder what she's after."

"Well, I can't hang around to find out to find out, sorry, I'm gonna be later for work, thanks again for having Alyssa on your day off Harry! Be good for Uncle Harry Alyssa!" Hermione said, giving Alyssa a small kiss on top of her fluffy brown hair and giving Harry a peck on the cheek.

"I'm aways good for uncwe Hawwy!" Alyssa argued. This made Harry and Hermione think of when Alyssa had crawled behind the bookshelf and made it crash to the ground. The pair fell about laughing.

"I've really got to go, bye!" Hermione said to the pair as she stepped into the fireplace. Harry and Alyssa waved her off before retreating to the kitchen to get breakfast. With a few flicks of his wand, Harry had made egg and toast for the pair. As Alyssa was eating, Harry dug out the first letter that dated back to last year.

_Hi Harry, it's Ginny._

_Just thought I'd tell you that I had the twins nearly a year ago now and they're doing really well. I had a little girl, called Erin Isabel and a little boy called Reuben Draco. Obviously, Draco prefers Reuben and is a fantastic father to him, and to Erin, well…_

_I better go, "the master's" home._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Ginny x._

Harry's heart sunk further and further as he read more of the letters. Ginny sounded miserable and Harry couldn't help her as he had no idea where she lived. Malfoy Manor? No, it was destroyed. Slytherin Manor? No, Pansy lived there now. Harry was mad with himself for not writing to her. He was going to write to her today, now. Making sure Alyssa was occupied; he sat at his desk with a quill in his hand, parchment in from of him.

_Ginny,_

_So sorry about the massive delay in writing to you…I have only just received your letters. _

_I hope the twins are doing well they must be about 2 now, am I right?_

_How are things with Draco now? Any problems, tell me, you can always come stay with me for as long as you need to. I'm here for you, Gin._

_So where are you living now? I'm back at Godric's hollow, which is nice, I can see my mum and dad's grave now, whenever I like. _

_I've got Alyssa, Hermione and Ron's little girl, here for the day today. She's such a sweet kid. _

_Hope to hear from you soon. You can floo to me if you like. I live at 260. You won't miss it; I'm the only one who has a deep red fireplace._

_Harry._

With that, he tied the letter to Hedwig's foot, opened the window and went to make sure Alyssa hadn't blown anything up.

A/N well, here you have it…Harry's side.

Merlin knows where this is going.

I'll think of something…Let's ask L'ange des miracles!


	3. Ginny's Payback

Title: Separate Paths

Summary: Harry dumped Ginny back in 6th year. Now, 6 years later, Ginny is married to Draco Malfoy and she hates her life. Voldemort is dead but there is dark stuff going around. Recently, she has been thinking a lot about Harry. Alternate chapters, Ginny then Harry etc.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

'Author's Notes: Why I am writing this I don't know but I thought it would be an interesting development. Please read and review! Only because you're all my bestest friends!

Chapter Three: Ginny's Payback 

As Ginny heard Draco slam the front door shut, she quickly shoved Harry's letter under the washing machine after a quick Wingardium Leviosa spell. The washing machine floated to the ground with ease moments before Draco entered the room, Reuben already perched on his shoulders.

"Good day at work?" Ginny asked cautiously. She never mentioned the formal name of Draco's work, always left it as "work".

Draco made a noise in the back of his throat and sat at the small wooden table that sat in the kitchen, indicating that he wanted his dinner, there and then.

"Erin, dinnertime!" Ginny called enthusiastically. With hearing the happiness in her tone, Draco growled again and stared angrily at Erin as she bound contentedly into the kitchen. In seeing her father, she coward against the wall and a soft whimper escaped her. She panicked and ran behind Ginny, shaking. Draco waved a hand and had that I-can't-be-bothered-with-that-little-brat look on his face. Ginny nearly cried for her delicate little girl as she grasped on the back of her trousers for safety.

"Now, Erin, what would you like for dinner tonight, eh darling?" Ginny instinctively asked Erin first, after spotting the way Reuben and Draco were glaring at her. Erin murmured about not really being hungry and tried to escape the kitchen before Ginny swooped her into a tight embrace and softly whispered a soothing lullaby that her mum had often told her when she was unwell or hurt.

_Blue white pink and red_

_Colours swirling in your head_

_Sleep pretty baby and do not cry_

_And listen to my lullaby_

Erin rested her head on her mother's soft hair and giggled as it tickled her nose. Draco coughed loudly, hinting to Ginny that he wanted his dinner and that he did not appreciate coming second to a girl. This failed to sway Ginny as she continued to tickle Erin and play with her.

"Come on Erin, what you _really _like your mummy to cook you for you dinner today? What about some mashed potatoes and cheese? Okay? I'll cook you that because you've been such a good girl for me today." Ginny smiled at Erin and Erin smiled back. Not her normal, nervous smile, a genuine happy smile. This made Ginny feel warm inside. Ginny, for the first time since the twins were born, was happy.

"Ginny! Dinner!" Draco ordered. This was too much for Ginny to resist. Draco could not stand A) being called darling and B) Ginny being happy. Ginny found a way to put both of these into a sentence.

"Sorry darling, I was just having a fun girl play with Erin," Ginny giggled, trying to make it sound natural, as if it was Erin who made her laugh. Ginny regretted this as Draco stood up sharp, upturning the table as he went. Erin turned to run out of the room but Draco grabbed her by the ends of her hair, throwing her straight into his evil grasp.

"Draco no, let go of her! You're hurting her!" Ginny screeched, failing to pull him off of poor Erin, who was now crying, trying to pull her hair out of her father's grasp. Reuben saw this as an opportunity and began to kick Erin in the back. At one point, he had walked round to her front and began punching her in the stomach. Draco's eyes turned an evil red as Erin whimpered in pain, tears still streaming down her face. This grew too much for Ginny and she grabbed Draco by the scruff of his shirt and threw him backwards, causing him to stumble over one of the table legs and knocking himself out on the edge of the washing machine. Seeing blood seep through the white hair on her husband's head, Ginny scooped Reuben under one arm and went to pick Erin up before Reuben stiffened and refused to be carried whilst Erin was also being held. Ginny had had enough of this forced sibling rivalry and gently shook Reuben whilst holding him up by the shoulders.

"I have had enough of this stupid crap about you not being allowed to have contact with Erin. She's your sister for crying out loud! Scrap what you father says, I'm your mother and you're to listen to me as well!" Ginny tried to stay calm but failed. She hastily placed Reuben on the floor (purposely) right next to Erin and told them to go and grab a bag with lots of clothes and toys in it and to come into her room. The twins grew worried as Draco would hit either of the twins if he ever caught them in his room.

"Forget everything daddy's ever said to you. I'm talking to you now, go!" he ushered the twins into their room whilst she waved her wand, sending clothes and special possessions into a large black bag. "Harry, I hope you're okay with this, please help us Harry, we need you, we all do." Ginny whispered to herself. She mentally read the letter Harry had sent him. What colour was his fireplace? Pink? No. blue? No. Red? That was it. It was a red fireplace. Ginny just hoped that Harry would know what to do.

Several tense moments later, the twins emerged into the threshold of Ginny and Draco's room, each carrying a large bag full of their tiny things. Now, as two year olds, they had not grasped the subject of 'only pack as much as you can carry' so they ended up dragging their bags to the fireplace and Ginny holding all of them. She placed the twins in her arms, one on each hip, all three bags in one hand and a large amount of floo powder in the other.

As she threw it into the fire, she yelled "Godric's hollow!" as they zoomed off.

In the Malfoy's kitchen, Draco had come to, sensing an emptiness. He placed his hand on the kitchen floor to assist himself up and came across a piece of parchment.

"Potter. They've gone to Potter's place." He said to an empty house.


	4. Harry's Senses

Title: Separate Paths

Summary: Harry dumped Ginny back in 6th year. Now, 6 years later, Ginny is married to Draco Malfoy and she hates her life. Voldemort is dead but there is dark stuff going around. Recently, she has been thinking a lot about Harry. Alternate chapters, Ginny then Harry etc.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. I don't own the song in this either. Darren Hayes does.

'Author's Notes: Why I am writing this I don't know but I thought it would be an interesting development. Please read and review! Only because you're all my best friends!

Chapter Three: Harry's senses

Ginny.

Harry could sense something was wrong. He shook his head, causing his raven hair to flop pathetically over his eyes.

"No, you're just being silly. Look what happened last time you listened to your senses. Sirius was killed. You don't want Ginny dead now, do you?" he asked himself. Hearing a small thud from the next room, he turned to look through the doorway and was greeted by a slightly unusual sight. Alyssa had somehow found Harry's wand ("hmm, I was sure I had that in my pocket?" Harry said to himself) and she was currently sending all the food from the open pantry to the back door, spilling the contents of pots, pans, packets, sachets, tins and bowls all over the kitchen.

"Alyssa…umm, what on earth are you doing?" Harry asked, bewildered to the small brown-haired youngster as she proceeded to sit in a small pile of flour.

"Pwaying wiv magic woog!" she said through a mouthful of what Harry could only guess to be a tinned desert. Harry waded through a pile of fruit salad and rescued his wand from Alyssa's rather sticky grasp. Performing a quick cleaning spell, he scooped Alyssa into his hands, holding her at arms distance and carried her through to the bathroom, where he began to run a bath after double checking that he had A) kept his wand out of reach and B) locked the door so Alyssa could cause no further damage to his now half empty pantry.

Alyssa thought the bath was the best part of the day, repeatedly throwing bubbles down the side of the tub and into Harry's hair, calling him "daddy cwismas!" Harry found this extremely cute, and could not help but laugh. Alyssa then began to moan that she was hungry so Harry dried her off, found some clean clothes that Hermione had dropped off earlier that week and dressed her. She began rubbing her eyes and a small yawn escaped her, telling Harry that it was about 2 o clock, almost time for her afternoon nap. He quickly whisked her into the kitchen and placed a plate of grapes, apple and orange for her to munch on. Whilst Alyssa was quiet, he slowly walked over to the large bay window that stood at the front of the house, to see if he could see an owl, any owl, flying towards him. With much dismay, he turned to find that Alyssa had abandoned her plate, leaving half the fruit still on it, and had silently fallen asleep on the armchair in the corner.

As he slowly carried her to her fold-up cot that sat perfectly under the window, Harry had a song in his head:

_Because I miss you_

_And this is all I wanna say_

_I guess I miss you beautiful_

_These three words have said it all_

_You know I miss you_

_I think about you when you're gone_

_I guess I miss you_

_Nothing's wrong_

_I don't mean to carry on_

Harry gingerly sat in a stool in the kitchen, alone in the world again.

"This won't do." He said to the silence as he turned to begin cleaning up. Whilst emptying Alyssa's unwanted food into the small dustbin next to the sink, a small tapping could be heard. Hurrying over to the window, as to not wake the sleeping baby that occupied the cot beneath it, Harry opened the highest one and allowed a tall black owl to enter the room. Ripping the letter off of the owl's leg he felt the large bird's claws scratch the skin on this lower arm. Harry hastily shooed the bird off and continued to open the letter, hoping, praying, _wishing _that Ginny had sent it.

Alas, no. it was just a daily prophet order form.

"Whoop. I can now order a new broom." Harry said, a disappointed tone lingering in his voice, as he screwed up the letter and threw it to a bin on the far side of the room. The bird hooted indignantly and flew out of the open window, its wings brushing against Alyssa's soft pale skin, causing her to stir.

As Harry cradled her, the fireplace began to turn the venom green that it usually did when someone was flooing to him.

"Ginny?" he asked, gingerly, stepping over to the side of the fire. The heat it let out made Alyssa feel uncomfortable, so she began to squirm. Harry sat her carefully on his hip to prevent him from dropping her.

"Nope, sorry Harry, it's only me." Hermione Weasley joked as she stepped onto the threshold that was Harry's lounge.

"Mummy!" came a loud cry from Harry's hip. Arms outstretched, she welcomed an embrace from the woman she called mother and Hermione looked at Harry.

"You look exhausted! Was she good?" Hermione quizzed.

"You could say that…" Harry began.  
"I payed wiv magic woog!" Alyssa exclaimed, a large grin emerging from her small face.

"I shan't ask." Hermione decided. The look on Harry's face told her she had made the right one.

"Tea?" Harry asked. Hermione, seeing the loneliness in his eyes, kindly accepted, after setting Alyssa back in her cot to play with her teddies.

"Good day at work?" Harry asked, whilst pouring two large mugs of tea and preparing a small bottle of orange juice for Alyssa.

"You spoil that child you do!" Hermione giggled as the young child squealed as she was presented with the juice.

"I know. That's why she loves me so much as to find my wand and destroy my pantry." Harry laughed.

"You're joking! Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! Alyssa, you naughty girl!" Hermione looked so ashamed but soon turned a brilliant shade of magenta as Harry began to laugh.

"Don't fret over it, we fixed it all up, didn't we Alyssa!" Harry joked, handing Hermione her now lukewarm tea.

"Yeh today wasn't too bad. Kingsley Shacklebolt was complaining that Tonks had "accidentally" turned his office a bright blue and that he wanted it back to its standard magnolia. What a carry on it was!" Hermione drained her tea and collected Alyssa, disturbing her from yet another snooze.

"Come on you, time to go see daddy." Hermione cooed to the small child. Alyssa considered the proposal and gurgled happily, looking longingly at the fireplace. "I'll see you at work tomorrow Harry, thanks again for watching her on your day off."  
"No problem, I love having her. Oh, I read all the letters that Ginny sent me. she sounds really miserable."  
"So would you if you were married to Draco Malfoy," Hermione reasoned.

"Umm, are you implying that I am gay?" Harry quizzed, turning his friend red again."

"I have to go now," said Hermione, stepping into the fireplace. "Say bye to Harry, Ally!"

"GyeGye" Alyssa waved. "Why she talks with her thumb in her mouth I don't know" Harry thought to himself. He watched the pair disappear before turning to wash the used cups up.

As he was placing the last cup back in its rightful cupboard, crying, thumping and screeching bought him rushing into the living room, quick enough to see a small blue bag hit the wall opposite the now green fireplace, before splitting open, showering the room with miniature toys and clothes.

"Ginny?" Harry asked as a tall, red haired woman emerged from the fireplace.

"Oh Harry," Ginny exclaimed as she perched two small children on the floor and embraced Harry.

**A/N** My computer doesn't always let me reply to reviews and half the time the people never receive a reply so, just incase, there's going to be a reply at the end of every chapter with a reply…

Sidlovesnancy1979: Hmmm yeh that should be an interesting twist…I might try and see if I can get that in somewhere. I am no way gonna finish this story in 10 chapters! I'll try and lengthen the chapters for you! And that's given me a Plot Bunny… to Microsoft Word!

Hpboolover127:  There's different ideas floating around, I'm debating whether Draco should find them… also, it seems I like making Ginny's life hard…. If you've read Lost Love, you'll know what I mean.

Dramaqueen07: I shall try my level best to update on a regular basis. I'm going into year 10 soon….that means mountains of coursework….NOOO!

Wolfseye1: Thanks. I am currently updating, writing chapter five.

QtWithAbOOoTeeE: Thanks. I shall do, in fact, I currently am!

Paris Lilies: Aww thanks, that really means a lot to me. I was inspired to write the Draco favouring his son because of the whole "Slytherin's Heir" thing.

Enelaya: Yeh Draco can be nice when he wants to be. In some stories he is the good guy, which is good. I have two sides of Draco. In this story he's evil but in my other one he seems quite sweet…if that's possible!


	5. Cookies and Catastrophes

Title: Separate Paths

Summary: Harry dumped Ginny back in 6th year. Now, 6 years later, Ginny is married to Draco Malfoy and she hates her life. Voldemort is dead but there is dark stuff going around. Recently, she has been thinking a lot about Harry. Alternate chapters, Ginny then Harry etc.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

'Author's Notes:** Until I say otherwise, this story is no longer in Alternate Chapters because there is no point at this stage of the story. They will return in the future but for now I may write Harry and Ginny's view in one chapter and then Draco's in another. Also, I'm not very well whilst writing this chapter but I'm bored and haven't updated recently so it must be done but I apologize if this chapter doesn't make a lot of sense. One more also, I'm currently on summer holidays! WOO! So hopefully I'll be updating more now!**

Chapter five: cookies and catastrophes.

Harry held Ginny at arm's length before embracing her and guiding her to the sofa, which was littered with toys and socks. Harry brushed them off dismissively and sat Ginny down, before glancing at the youngsters that looked fearfully at their mother. They unbuckled their shoes and placed them at the foot of the sofa before scampering onto it, the young girl on Ginny's lap and the young boy chancing Harry's. The young girl looked worriedly at her mother and wiped the falling tears off her pale face with the back of her hand.

"I'm so sorry Harry; it was all too much at home. I just snapped!" Ginny stammered, trying to stay calm. Harry rose silently and padded over to the kitchen. Waving his wand, he summoned two cups of blackcurrant, two cups of tea and a plate of cookies. He went back to the lounge to find that his newly arrived guests had just finished clearing up the vast amount of books, toys and clothes. Harry set the tray onto the coffee table and handed the twins a cup of blackcurrant each and Ginny a cup of tea. The twins looked at the cookies, then to their mother and finally to Harry. Harry nodded and the young children began to eat.

"Accio photo" Harry said as he flicked his wand at a large stack of parchment on a small end-table on the opposite end of the room. A moving photograph slipped from the bottom of the pile into Harry's outstretched hand. He studied the photograph for a long while before turning his attention to the twins. He looked again at the photo and saw it clearly for the first time. Ginny was laughing at the twins, who were a lot younger. They were at a beach, playing in the sand. They were smiling up at Ginny as they played. Draco was sitting at the edge of the photo, glaring and scowling at his happy family, looking reluctant to be there.

"They've really changed in these last few months. They're extremely grown up for their age," Stated Harry after sipping from his hot tea. He looked at Ginny and saw the girl he had once loved, the girl he had never stopped loving. She spoke softly.

"They have. Haven't they?" agreed Ginny, as the children dug out a large book from one of the bags and sat down together, pointing and giggling at the pictures.

"What are their names?" Harry asked, desperate to avoid mentioning Draco. He was focusing at the twins and, for the first time since their arrival at Godric's Hollow, they were the same bubbly children that were in the photograph.

"Erin and Reuben," Ginny said distantly. She was also staring but not at the twins, the fireplace had again turned an ugly green, preparing for another visitor. The small room was filled with Draco's cold, heartless voice.

"Oh help, it's him!" Ginny cried. Harry didn't need telling twice. He scooped up the twins, startling them and thrust Reuben into Ginny's arms. Grabbing her other hand, Harry began to concentrate on the Leaky Cauldron and with a loud POP, the group apparated.

Meanwhile Draco had stepped out of the fireplace to be alone again. He cursed under his breath and walked over to the sofa. Head throbbing, he scanned the room to spot Ginny's bags.

"I will find you. And when I do, Ginny, you will be sorry. That's a promise.

Over in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was speaking quietly to Tom, the bartender. Erin was nestling into Ginny's hair and Reuben was clinging tightly to the hems of Harry's t-shirt.

"Tom, you couldn't do us a favour, could you?" Harry asked the friendly balding man behind the counter.

"Whatever you need, Harry, consider it done." Tom grinned and Ginny exhaled deeply, warm with relief that they could find help.

"We need a room for a while. We don't know how long for, but it could be a while. We also need you to tell _nobody_ you've seen us, any of us, here." Tom snatched a large silver key off a hook behind the bar and began to lead the small group up the circular stairs.

"Here you go, room 12, the best family room in the pub. I'll bring your dinner up here in about an hour shall I?" Tom asked. Harry nodded.

"That would be great, thanks Tom," Harry said, distractedly. Tom left the 'family' in the room and closed the door with a small click. Ginny looked around the room after setting Erin down on the floor. They were currently situated in a large lounge that overlooked Diagon Alley. There were three doors leading off of the lounge. One to the bedrooms, one to a bathroom and one to get back down to the pub. Harry hastily sorted through a large stack of books that were seated in the corner of the room whilst Ginny cast an anti-intruder charm on the door and windows. Harry snapped the book shut with a grin and beckoned everyone over to him.

"I found a glamour charm! We can all change the way we look so nobody suspects a thing!" He grinned at Ginny and she smiled back, before letting her face fall.

"One problem captain," she giggled "Something tells me there's no other Harry Potter!" Harry's face fell for about 2 seconds before shining brighter than before. "We'll have to change our names then. New looks, new names, a new life!" He was spinning Ginny around the room and the young children were growing excited, jumping on the bed. Ginny couldn't have been happier if she'd wanted to be. A short, sharp rap on the door alerted the 'family' that dinner was served. Harry walked to the door, Reuben at his heels, and accepted a large tray with four filled plates off Tom and bid him goodnight.

"Things are going to get better Ginny, I promise." Harry pecked Ginny on the head and they tucked into a full roast dinner and ice cream.

"Master, I come here seeking your help and your guidance," A husky voice filled the stone chamber and the speaker bowed down.

"Then my help and my guidance you shall receive my son," Said a cold voice. He placed his hand on the previous speaker's shoulders and tilted his head backwards. "Now my son, tell me your problems…"

Harry awoke before dawn and Ginny quickly arose as Harry began padding around the small room. As the previous day's events came back to her, Ginny rushed over to the large double bed to check the twins were okay. Both slept peacefully, Erin's cut still red. Ginny exhaled deeply as Reuben kicked the thick duvet off the pair, showing that they were huddled together, tearstains on both their cheeks. Harry came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She leant against him and allowed Harry to gently kiss her, memories from her 6th year at Hogwarts flooding back. Harry stroked her hair and pulled away, hypnotized by her chocolate eyes. A small squeak caused the pair to turn to the bed where the twins were seated, rubbing their eyes. Ginny looked at her watch. It read 5:30am. She looked at Harry quizzically.

"Why in Godric's name are we up at half past five in the morning?" she groaned and flopped in between the twins, causing them to bounce slightly, laughing hysterically.

"Shhh, we have loads of stuff to sort out." He shuffled over and scooped Reuben up and sat him on the sofa. Ginny followed with Erin and they stood in front of the twins.

"Kids, listen, we need you to do something for us okay?" Harry asked, considering Ginny should be the one to explain the rest, seeing as they were her children and Draco was her husband.

"We need you to pretend you're someone else, but you're not allowed to tell anyone who you really are, unless it's when we're at home alone, okay?" Ginny studied the twins' expression and smiled when they nodded. This was going to be hard; they weren't even three for Merlin's sake! She turned to look at Harry who had his eyes closed and was muttering an incantation under his breath whilst holding his wand directly in front of his eyes. A flash of light filled the room and, by the time it had died down, a young man was standing where Harry had been. He had messy blonde hair, but very different to Harry's messy black style. He had bright blue eyes and no glasses. He had a handful of freckles and no scar. The three others in the room gasped at this dramatic transformation and the twins begged to go next.

Reuben, instead of ginger hair, now had black hair, in the same style as Harry's and soft blue eyes replaced the once cold silver ones. He now had a lot of freckles and a small scar across his left eyebrow.

Erin now had dark blonde short hair that sat neatly on her shoulders and bright blue eyes. The cut in her head vanished and was replaced with a short fringe. Erin looked in the mirror and smiled at Ginny. Ginny smiled back.

"What about mummy?" Reuben asked inquisitively. Ginny had not changed at all and the twins looked confused.

"I'm about to do her but I need you two to go and get dressed first, the bathroom's over there," Harry said to the twins before Ginny had even opened her mouth. The twins grabbed their clothes and scampered into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Ginny," Harry started but Ginny cut him off.

"Thank you so much Harry, this means the world to us, it really does." Ginny kissed Harry and the familiar feeling returned in Harry's stomach. He pulled away and held his wand in front of Ginny, muttering the incantation. Ginny's black hair became much shorter, just passing her shoulder blades and her blue eyes glittered mysteriously. Ginny walked over to the mirror and stood dumbstruck. Another familiar rap at the door made Ginny jump as Harry went to answer it to Tom, who had the family's breakfast. When he saw Harry and Ginny, he nearly dropped the tray but staggered in and put the tray on the table.

"Hello Tom," Harry laughed. Tom quickly remembered what Harry had told him the previous night, about nobody knowing where they were and relaxed. The colour returning to his chalky cheeks.

"Hello my dear boy! You gave me quite a scare there, I'm telling you!" Tom laughed. He took his hat off and bowed out of the room, leaving the family to eat their breakfast of toast and jam.

At 10 minutes past 11 on Saturday the 14th of July, James and Claire Rogers took their two young children, Demi and Bobbie to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a cold drink on a hot summer's day. This family had a busy day ahead of them today. They were house-hunting and had many new things to purchase. Firstly, they were off to Gringotts wizarding bank for money and then to Madam Malkin's for new robes for everyone. Yes…they were in for a busy day.

**A/N: Chapter 5. This took me all day to do :( I hate being ill!  
At the moment, I like where this story is going so I'm gonna start on chapter 6 now!**

**As I said earlier THIS IS NO LONGER ALTERNATE CHAPTERS! **


	6. Delays

Title: Separate Paths

Summary: Harry dumped Ginny back in 6th year. Now, 6 years later, Ginny is married to Draco Malfoy and she hates her life. Voldemort is dead but there is dark stuff going around. Recently, she has been thinking a lot about Harry. Alternate chapters, Ginny then Harry etc.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

'Author's Notes:** Until I say otherwise, this story is no longer in Alternate Chapters because there is no point at this stage of the story. They will return in the future but for now I may write Harry and Ginny's view in one chapter and then Draco's in another. Also, I'm not very well whilst writing this chapter but I'm bored and haven't updated recently so it must be done but I apologize if this chapter doesn't make a lot of sense. One more also, I'm currently on summer holidays! WOO! So hopefully I'll be updating more now!**

**Also thanks go to whydoyouneedtoknow for all her help with the previous chapter on Glamour Charms. Check out her Danger Stories! They're amazing!**

**Also, it has taken me longer to update because my computer deleted this chapter so I had to re-write it…trés annoying! THEN my internet decided to crash and refused to connect for a while…**

Chapter six: Delays.

Waking early the next morning, the reality of the last few days sunk in to Ginny and she remembered what was so special about today. She was looking at houses in Bournemouth to get the children away from Draco. This was her new life. A new home, new looks, new names and a new family. She rolled over and stepped onto the wooden floor. A sudden pain shot up her left leg and it caused her to fall backwards, badly bashing her head. Falling to the floor, she grabbed onto the duvet, causing Harry to wake up.

Harry awoke with a start to see the duvet on the floor with a limp pale leg jutting out from the edge of it.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed, rolling out of bed and throwing the duvet back. He was faced with a sight he'd rather not let the twins see. Ginny was sprawled out on the floor, blood running down her white cheek. Panicking, he quickly fire-called St Mungo's and asked them to send someone, anyone, quick after placing himself and Ginny under their glamour charms.

He heard the twins stirring and he quickly darted into the adjoining bedroom and told them to get dressed very quietly and not to come out until Harry could put their glamour's on. The twins nodded, showing their understanding and started frantically for their mis-matched clothes. Harry tore from the twins' room into his own to see a healer and 3 medi-witches crowding over Ginny.

"What's her name?" Asked the healer, who was wearing a name badge that clearly read Jacqueline Nicholson.

"Claire Rogers, what's the matter with her? Will she be okay?" Harry said, clearly worried. His rosy cheeks paled and his blue eyes lost their sparkle.

"We don't know yet but we do need to get her to hospital as soon as possible. Will you be coming with her? And I'm sorry but I didn't get your name." Jacqueline inquired.

"I'm her husband, James Rogers but before we shoot off can I just drop our twins off at their grandparents?" Harry asked, heading towards the door that led towards the small bedroom. Jacqueline nodded and Harry darted in.

"Right guys come here quickly." He hastily cast the glamour charms and ran them out of the door before the young children could see the state of their much-loved mother.

* * *

After flooing to the Burrow, Harry began to explain to Molly Weasley why her grandchildren looked so _unlike _either Draco or Ginny.

"Ginny ran away from Draco and now she's staying with me. So he doesn't catch us, we put glamour charms on each of us and we've fashioned ourselves all new names." Molly looked confused but nodded understandingly. She pulled Harry into a tight embrace and whispered to him.

"Thank you so much for helping my little girl Harry. I never did like Draco anyway. Ever since you-know-who died, he's been a bit on the odd side. That and his eyes are too close together." Harry laughed at Molly's last remark and briefly returned the hug.

"Just in case, can we leave the glamour on today? I wouldn't want to get caught unawares." Molly asked before Harry left. Harry nodded and went to hug the twins once more. He whispered to them that even though they knew their grandma, they were to keep their glamour on and to use their pretend names as well.

"Their names are Demi and Bobbie. They know to use their false names; I explained it all to them."

"Right. Why aren't they with you and Ginny?" Molly said, looking concerned. Harry paled again.

"Something happened but I'm not sure what yet. Ginny's being admitted to St Mungo's but under the name Claire Rogers." Molly nodded and ushered Harry into the fireplace, fear alive in her eyes.

"Make sure she's okay." Was the last thing he heard before he spun off into the green light, whirling past several hundred fireplaces.

* * *

When he returned, an ambulance was parked outside the leaky cauldron, on the Diagon Alley side so as not to attract any unnecessary attention by passing muggles – the medi-witches didn't think that the obliviation squad would appreciate it that much. He rushed out and Tom told him that his room was sorted. Harry thanked him quickly and jumped into the back of the ambulance.

* * *

At St Mungo's, James Rogers was pacing up and down the waiting room that was full of several anxious looking relatives. A young woman had approached him and told him that her mother may die. Harry then told her about his situation and the girl began to shake. She ran off and collided with a rack of towels and bed sheets.

"James Rogers?" A medi-witch that he recognized as Susan Bones, a fellow Hogwarts student of his time. She was a friendly looking Hufflepuff and hadn't really changed since leaving Hogwarts. Her blonde hair had grown considerably and her eyes sparkled. A sparkle that had not been there when he had known her. He just stopped himself saying hello, remembering the glamour. She smiled at him, but not a cheerful smile. More like an I'm-so-sorry smile. Harry assumed the worse and ran up to her. She stepped to the side, causing Harry to skid to avoid a moving tray of cleaning supplies. Susan giggled and read the look on Harry's face.

"Don't worry James, it's not overly serious. Well, not for Claire anyway. You may be a bit shocked." Harry prepared himself for the worst but Susan's words floated into his head. She said Ginny wouldn't be too bad. This caused a small glimmer of hope to grow in his heart as he walked into Ginny's room. He ran over to her and held her. She recoiled slightly and Harry saw her clutch her stomach and fall back onto the pillow.

"Claire?" James panicked and tried to support Claire but was afraid of getting too close in case he hurt her again. They both turned their head to see all the healers and Susan leave the room, leaving the pair alone. James moved closer to Claire so they were whispering to each other.

"Ginny, what happened?" Harry asked, a sense of urgency in his voice. Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes. Harry put his arm around her and she began to stutter.

"I don't know how Harry I promise I don't. But I'm sorry Harry I really am." Tears tolled thick and heavy down her flushed cheeks as Harry tried to wipe them away.

"I somehow fell pregnant with Draco's twins." She blurted. Harry looked into her eyes and he could see that there was something else wrong. He looked questioningly at her and beckoned her to go on.

"One of the twins died and they don't know about the other one. It may live but the chances are slim. But I have to stay here because if it dies and I can't get to hospital quick enough, I could die as well." There was still a slight trail down the left side of Ginny's face where the blood had dripped. Harry couldn't understand why she had said sorry but then it came to him.

She was with _him_ now.

* * *

"What do you need this time, boy!" A cold voice snapped. The cloaked man in front of him shivered but it went unnoticed by the first speaker.

"One's gone. The other failed to. What do I do now, sir?" A slightly shaky voice replied. The first speaker cackled and the room grew colder.

"This is better than the first plan. Now she must continue and now we must wait."

* * *

Claire slept peacefully through the night and James stayed by her side. She was discharged three days later but on orders that she would be under no stress (Claire nearly laughed in their faces) and that she would get plenty of rest and not do anything too demanding (James pulled a face at this – he hated washing up). They were to stay at the Burrow for a few weeks until they could find a proper house in Bournemouth, like they had originally decided but the children loved it at the Burrow as Molly always cooked with them.

The only downside was they all had to keep their glamour's on.

* * *

A week after the incident (of which now all the Weasley's and Hermione (who was also at the Burrow to help Ginny) knew every detail and all about the glamour's and the entire situation), Ginny was feeling more up to doing things around the house every day. Ron, Hermione and Alyssa loved staying there with them as the twins immediately made friends with Alyssa, despite the year age gap, and it left Ron and Harry free to go flying and Hermione and Ginny to gossip.

"You should come to Bournemouth with us. Look how friendly the kids are." Ginny said to Hermione one afternoon, gesturing to a small rug that sat in the centre of the lounge where the three children sat, Alyssa in between the two older children. On their laps was The Three Little Pigs and the older children were currently 'reading' to Alyssa. The sudden outburst of such huge plans shocked Hermione but promised that she would talk to Ron when they go up to bed. Ginny smiled at her older friend and Hermione smiled back.

"Why are you girls smiling like a pair of Cheshire cats then?" Ron asked as he entered the room, caked in mud. Hermione rose from her seat and pointed a stern finger at Ron.

"Now you go and clean yourself up immediately! What would your mother say if she saw you like that, hmm?" Hermione gave Ron her best McGonagall impression before proceeding to laugh. She then saw the state of James.

"You too James now go!" She barked. Ron stepped forward and planted a kiss on Hermione's cheek. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her husband and the boys scampered out of the room.

Alyssa pulled away from the book and scampered to sit between Claire and Hermione. The twins followed and soon the five of them were crammed onto the two-seater. Claire, Alyssa, Demi, Bobbie and Hermione all laughed but it quickly subsided when all three children fell asleep, leaving Hermione and Claire free to talk the evening away.

* * *

That night, after tucking Alyssa into her small cot, Ron climbed into bed next to Hermione. She sat up and leant on her elbow and looked at the red-head next to her. He sat up.

"What are you after?" He said instantly. Hermione rolled her eyes in the darkness and sat up to lean on Ron.

"Oh nothing too extreme. Only to move to Bournemouth with Claire and James." Hermione said quickly, thankful that she didn't have to look him in the eye. The room was quiet for a long while, apart from the deep purr of Crookshanks who was laying on the windowsill, one paw dangling off the ledge lazily and of Pig, Ron's miniature owl, who sat in his cage in the corner of the room.

Ron sighed.

"What do I do for my friends?" He asked no one in particular but it earned him a hug from Hermione.

* * *


	7. Evil in the Light

Title: Separate Paths

Summary: Harry dumped Ginny back in 6th year. Now, 6 years later, Ginny is married to Draco Malfoy and she hates her life. Voldemort is dead but there is dark stuff going around. Recently, she has been thinking a lot about Harry. Alternate chapters, Ginny then Harry etc.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

'Author's Notes:** Until I say otherwise, this story is no longer in Alternate Chapters because there is no point at this stage of the story. They will return in the future but for now I may write Harry and Ginny's view in one chapter and then Draco's in another. Also, I'm not very well whilst writing this chapter but I'm bored and haven't updated recently so it must be done but I apologize if this chapter doesn't make a lot of sense. One more also, I'm currently on summer holidays! WOO! So hopefully I'll be updating more now!**  
**Also, it has taken me longer to update AGAIN because my computer deleted this chapter AS WELL so I had to re-write it…trés annoying! **

Chapter Seven: Evil in the Light

Draco paced up and down outside what appeared to be a dungeon. It reminded him greatly of his Hogwarts day but this place held wonderful memories for Draco.  
This was the place where Ginny had told him that she loved him. The place Draco had proposed to Ginny. The place she said yes. The place she told him she was expecting _his _twins.  
It was their place.

But now it was full of heartbreak.

She had left him and taken his children with her.---Draco walked up the stone steps, his footsteps echoing in the surrounding stone walls. He felt lost and alone without Ginny but he knew he deserved it.  
He walked into the empty bedroom and cried himself to sleep, the first proper sleep he had had since Ginny's departure. ---  
A voice he would rather not hear roused Draco after a mere 2 hours unbroken sleep. It was Pansy Parkinson.  
Draco groaned deeply before getting up to welcome the unwelcome.

* * *

The more Draco talked to Pansy, the less he missed Ginny. The more Draco talked to Pansy, the more he wanted to kiss her. He hated himself for it, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't taking in what she was saying, he was looking at her. Ginny never knew about the affair that went on when he was at work but it was still there and the love Draco had for Pansy burned strong in his shattered heart. Even if it meant giving up his kids, he would rather be with Pansy than Ginny.

He called in Oodles, the house elf, and ordered a large bottle of expensive wine and two glasses.

* * *

Several drinks and even more hours later, Draco awoke, Pansy's long glossy hair tickling his nose. He was shocked at the scene before him. Various articles of clothes littered the normally clean room and the girl next to him was not his wife or the mother of his children.

Then it all came back.

When Pansy awoke, she was all over Draco like a rash.

* * *

As the pair sat in dressing gowns in the garden, part of Draco was full of regret. Ginny had run away from him and he should be fighting to get her back to him, not abusing the time she was away by having fun with someone else. He quickly arose and hurried into the house. He dressed and began collecting Pansy's clothes, unaware she was standing in the doorway. She padded over to him and began rubbing his shoulders. He shrugged her off and she huffed.

"Get dressed." Draco ordered as he directed her to the bathroom. She pouted at Draco but he shook his head and continued ushering into the bathroom. Whilst she was in there, he made the bed and cast a few cleaning spells to get rid of the various make up stains that now hid the pattern on Ginny's pillowcase.

As Pansy stepped out of the bathroom, she was in very different clothes than earlier. Her long white skirt and cream top had been replaced by a stunning black dress that stopped just above her knees. It had a large slit up one side and had a very complicated design on the front. She drooled over Draco as he led her to the fireplace.

"Go home Pansy." He said flatly. Pansy placed one hand on hr hip and looked at Draco. Draco raised one eyebrow and Pansy tried to kiss him but he abruptly pushed her away. She huffed again and stepped into the fireplace.

"You've already lost one girl Draco. Don't make it two." She said before tearing off in a flash of green light. ---  
After the large group awoke and dressed, they began preparing for their day at Bournemouth.

"May I recommend that you wear glamour charms? You know, just in case?" Harry asked tentatively to the two adults in front of him. Ginny looked at Harry.

"I don't think they'll need to. Think about it. So what if he sees them? He won't know who _we _are." Ginny reasoned. Harry nodded apologetically. Ron placed a comforting on Harry's shoulder and they were all quiet. The only noise that came was the dripping of Hermione's tears as they landed on the hard stone floor. They stood in a large circle, arms entwined, tears falling.

* * *

Draco began to cry again, before shaking vigorously. He didn't need Pansy. Or Ginny. Or his children.

"Yes I do." He whispered.

* * *

After several minutes, the scene at the Burrow was the complete opposite to what was there 10 minutes ago. The organised chaos that run the Weasley's was in full swing and the children loved it. Alyssa was seated in her pushchair by the back door, happily playing 'pat-a-cake' with Alicia and Fred's oldest daughter, 9 year old Amanda, whilst her younger sister, 4 year old Helen, was watching with fascination, Katie, George's heavily pregnant wife, try and squeeze by everyone in a hope for get some cucumber and ice cream.

"James have you seen the twins?" Claire called over the noise, whilst stood at the bottom of the stairs. James waked past and passed one twin to Claire which involved a detour over several pairs of shoulders. The child squealed in delight as he or she reached his mothers arms and James went on a frantic search for the other, soon finding him or her up to it's knees in cornflakes and chocolate coated thickly around it's lips. James cast a quick cleaning spell and scooped the twin up, cleaning it up also, revealing it as Erin. James chuckled as he called out that he had found her so they could all be off.

* * *

Several moments later, Hermione and Claire were slightly ahead, deep in conversation about a new brand of make up and Ron and James were trudging along behind, James pushing a double buggy with two bright eyed toddlers playing some kind of guessing games (which involved both twins emitting deafening squeals from time to time) and Ron with a slightly sleepy one-year-old perched high on his shoulders. After reaching the very edge of the field, everyone held onto the buggy and they apparated (which involved even more deafening squeals).

As soon as the squeals stopped, they were at Bournemouth Beach and they had it all to themselves.

* * *

Draco began to search in his wardrobe for his long black coat. He found it and pulled, snapping a coat hanger in the process. He growled in anger and tugged at his scarf that was hanging meekly at the neck of the coat. Slipping the ensemble on, he prepared to apparate.

"Bournemouth Beach." He said to himself, clamping his eyes shut. "I want to go to Bournemouth Beach."

* * *

**A/N sorry about the shortness...I just badly wanted to bug Iaveina about her deep sense of Cliffhangers but no fear! I will start updating instantly! **


	8. Close Calling

**Title: Separate Paths**

**Summary: Harry dumped Ginny back in 6th year. Now, 6 years later, Ginny is married to Draco Malfoy and she hates her life. Voldemort is dead but there is dark stuff going around. Recently, she has been thinking a lot about Harry. Alternate chapters, Ginny then Harry etc.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.**

'**Author's Notes:**** Until I say otherwise, this story is no longer in Alternate Chapters because there is no point at this stage of the story. They will return in the future but for now I may write Harry and Ginny's view in one chapter and then Draco's in another. Also, I've now joined the fantastic world of year 10! For anyone who doesn't know what this means, it means I meet my friends Mr. Coursework and Mrs. Exams and their daughter Miss Boredom. **

**Aussi, I'm not dead…I kinda forgot this story existed so in return for people who actually _like _this fic, I'll try and update quicker in the future. **

**This is gonna be a really boring chapter…it's a linking chap…chapter nine can't be written until this goes up…I apologize for it's badness…**

Chapter Eight:Close Calling  


----

A small popping noise alerted the adult witches and wizards of a new arrival close by. Ginny instinctively moved closer to her small children and, despite their glamour charms, turned their backs away from that of which the popping sound had come from. A darkly-dressed figure emerged from under the pier, no less than 10 or 12 metres from where the group sat.

"Come on Bobbie, let's go and wash all that mucky sand off of your hands," James said to the small boy as he saw who had just walked out from under the pier. Demi stood up, not wanting to be apart from her 'nice new daddy' and followed them.

The figure approached them and as he or she was removed from the shadows, Claire inhaled sharply; it was Draco; the one person she was running from. Hermione moved closer to her friend and pretended to hand her the drink flask but whispered reassuringly to her that it would be okay.

"Hermione," Draco nodded to her. She nodded back and stood up. "Have you heard from Ginny recently?" Hermione gave Draco her best 'what-the-heck-are- you-talking-about' look and made it look genuine; Ginny was right in front of her and Draco couldn't see it.

"What do you mean 'have I heard from Ginny'? You're her husband!" Hermione asked. Draco's face contorted as he was forced to relive some of his worst nightmares. Draco rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Ron stood up next to Hermione whilst Alyssa looked up at the new face in front of her.

"Daddy, I want to go see Bobbie," She whimpered, tugging on Ron's jeans. Ron nodded curtly in Draco's direction and led the small child up the steps to the toilets.

"Well, we had a row a few days ago and I haven't seen her _or_ the kids since." Draco mumbled. Hermione gathered the few articles that had escaped from the beach bag and stood up.

"Well Draco it might teach you not to bash her around so much. And don't look at me like that. I'm not stupid." Claire stood up and began wheeling the twin's buggy in one hand and carrying a second, slightly smaller bag in the other, the pair leaving Draco staring after them.

----

Two hours later saw the group in a large cottage, a mere 5 minute walk from the beach. It was warm and perfectly suited for the two families to raise their children in.

"We'll take it," James said to the estate agent, smiling.

"Congratulations!" The estate agent said, shaking James' hand and handing Ron door keys. "The previous owner's already moved on so you can move in whenever you're ready!" He said as he left the new occupants to take in their new surroundings. From where the adults were standing, they had a clear view of their new large garden.

"I think the kids are going to love it here." Claire smiled and relaxed for the first time since leaving Draco. Harry placed one hand around her waist and the other on her growing bump protectively.

"I think they will."

----

**A/N. I apologize for the cruddiness of this chapter but it hasn't been updated since the beginning of October and I needed something to happen in this chapter to be able to start Chapter 9. To make it up to you all (for anyone who likes this fic), I will start chapter 9 now and I will try to make it 2000 words to make up for this.**

**  
Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! A big thank you goes to Iaveina and Funkyfriends who nagged me enough to actually write this. **


	9. Following Your Heart

Title: Separate Paths

Summary: Harry dumped Ginny back in 6th year. Now, 6 years later, Ginny is married to Draco Malfoy and she hates her life. Voldemort is dead but there is dark stuff going around. Recently, she has been thinking a lot about Harry. Alternate chapters, Ginny then Harry etc.

Disclaimer: If I owned, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this…I would have better things to do…

'Author's Notes:** Until I say otherwise, this story is no longer in Alternate Chapters because there is no point at this stage of the story. They will return in the future but for now I may write Harry and Ginny's view in one chapter and then Draco's in another. **

**Again I apologize for the cruddiness of the last chapter, it stank I know. But hopefully this chapter will be better. I only posted the previous chapter 10 minutes ago so I'm sticking to my promise. **

Chapter Nine: Following you heart

----

Nearly 6 months had passed since Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and the three children had moved into their new cottage in Bournemouth. Ginny couldn't get much more pregnant in fear of exploding and Alyssa had celebrated her second birthday. Everything seemed to be going right for them now.

Hermione stood in the kitchen, baking that evening's dinner whilst looking out into the garden, where the three children played in the December snow.

"The kids love it, don't they," Ron said as he entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Hermione. Hermione laughed.

"I think we were as surprised as they were when we saw the snow. It never snows in Bournemouth!" she exclaimed. (A/N. For people in America or for those who don't know about the area, I live in Bournemouth and it _never_ snows).

Harry came into the kitchen with bits of twig and various sized pine leaves poking out from his hair and tinsel wrapped around his neck.

"I am so sorry Hermione but I need your husband back in the lounge to help me put the Christmas tree up. Ginny won't stop trying to help!" Ron sighed and kissed his wife's neck before exiting the kitchen to see Ginny crouched on the floor hanging baubles on the tree.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed. "Get back on that sofa!" Ginny scowled at her older brother but did as she was told.

"Were you this protective of Hermione when _she_ was pregnant?" Ginny asked. Hermione called out a defined "yes" from the kitchen and Harry laughed. Ron's ears turned pink and Hermione left the kitchen to see how the Christmas tree was coming on.

"Wow, great tree," Hermione noted. "I'll go get the kids to see," Ron followed as the three toddlers could be quite a handful around this time of the year, especially when they were together.

Harry turned to look at the tree with tears welling up in his eyes, refusing to let Ginny see him cry.

----

In the garden, there were three small mounds of snow with sticks jutting out. Hermione and Ron assumed them to be snow-people made by the youngsters and praised them for doing such a good job.

"The Christmas tree's up!" Hermione exclaimed. Alyssa gasped and ran to her dad, tugging at his hand to get him to take her to it. Reuben and Erin followed, both grabbing on of Hermione's hands.

----

After an hour or so, the children had discovered that, no matter how hard they tugged, the tinsel would not leave the tree, nor would the tree tip over.

"I'm so glad Hermione thought to put enchantments on that tree," Harry whispered to Ginny. Ginny smiled weakly and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "What's up?" He asked. Ginny looked up.

"Mm, nothing. I'm just tired, that's all." Ginny replied. Harry dropped the subject, not wanting to upset her.

----

After another two hours of waiting, Hermione finally announced that 'Dinner was Served'. The kitchen was at the end of the house, the lounge was adjoined to that and then it was a walk-through to the dining room. Ginny and Hermione came into the dining room with various bowls and dishes levitating behind them.

"What's for dinner mummy?" Alyssa asked eagerly. Ginny laughed at her little niece.

"She's definitely has her father's appetite!" Ginny commented, causing Ron to mock-kick her under the table.

----

A further half an hour saw pasta littered on the floor and tomato sauce stains on more than just the childrens' clothes.

Rom leaned back in his chair and yawned. Alyssa mimicked him but sneezed halfway through her 'yawn'.

"I think three little children need to have a bath and go to bed," Harry laughed, after that it was nearing 8 o clock.

"Right, Me and Ginny will get the kids into bed. You boys can clean up this mess," Hermione decided. After all, she had prepared dinner, she shouldn't have to clean it up as well.

The children followed obediently whilst the boys continually moaned about responsibility.

"Anyone would think they should be living in Neverland!" Hermione exclaimed as she carried Alyssa up the stairs and led Reuben up by the hand.

"What's Neverland?" Asked Ginny, feeling slightly foolish, who was leading Erin up the stairs. Hermione, forgetting her friend grew up in the wizarding world, began to tell her about Peter Pan, only for her friend to laugh at the sheer complexity of a child's story.

"I'll lend you the book," Hermione concluded, feeling far too tired to explain what a Tinkerbell was.

----

Children tucked up in bed, the two girls descended the stairs to find an immaculate dining room, lounge and kitchen but two very messy boys collapsed on the sofa. The girls looked at each other with a sympathetic look on their faces, performed a very simple but very effective cleaning spell and levitated their partners to their respectful bedrooms.

"Night 'Mione!" Ginny called from down the hall.

"Night Gin!" Hermione replied.

----

"I lost track of them," A darkly-dressed figure said to another.

"Fool!" The other, taller one cried. "Now we have nothing to go on, nothing to do!"

The shorter one hung his head low.

"Wait," The shorter one said, "I have an idea…"

----

The next morning saw Dumbledore at the cottage, telling them he had some _very_ important news.

"I'm afraid you and your family may be in grave danger, Mr. Potter." The older wizard said over his half-rimmed spectacles. Hermione went white and Ginny clung to Harry for support.

"Danger? What kind of danger?" Ron asked, as white as a sheet.

"Recently there have been a lot of reports of…dark things going around. I worry about your safety." Dumbledore confessed.

"We don't really want to uproot the children again, Dumbledore. They're happy now and it's so near Christmas!" Hermione said, trying to keep a steady voice.

"I understand perfectly. If you will just allow a few safety wards around the house you should be fine. Aurors will be stationed in the area 24 hours a day." Ginny stared at the older wizard with the utmost respect.

"Thank you Dumbledore." She said simply.

"You are most welcome. I must go, there are a few students who are trying to outlive the Weasley twins by blowing up a toilet block and trying to trick teachers into eating Canary Creams." He said, a sparkle strong in his eye. "Oh and Congratulations is on order, Ginny."

Before anyone could answer him, he was gone.

----

Later on in the day, the group decided that as the children had been so well-behaved and helping out so much (considering they were only two years old), they could open one Christmas present early.

"Yay!" They screamed out in delight, after hearing that the only one they couldn't open was the biggest one, which _had_ to wait for Christmas day.

Erin, being the eldest girl, was permitted to go first. She chose an oddly shaped present that, when shaken, made a sound of something bashing against metal. After having the gift tag checked, only to find it was from some distant aunt and uncle that she had never heard of, Erin tore off the pink paper to find a child-sized cauldron and a small box of never-ending ingredients that, when put into the cauldron and stirred, produced strawberry jelly. Erin squealed in delight and began looking at the contents of the small jars of ingredients.

Alyssa was allowed to go next, after Reuben demanded that 'girls always go before boys'. She chose a squidgy parcel that was wrapped in shiny purple paper and made no noise when shaken. After finding that is was from her cousins, Amanda and Helen Weasley (Alicia and Fred's daughters), she was allowed to have it. When opened, it showed a small black toy cat but when you pressed it's tummy, it acted like a real cat. The only problem with this present was, like a real cat, it only stopped acting like a real cat when it…when it…well, when it died. The swing tag said that this particular cat, who Alyssa had named Tufty, was destined to 'live' anywhere between 7 years and 13 years.

Ron sighed as he watched his daughter chase her now-very-much-alive kitten underneath the dining room table.

Finally it was Reuben's turn and he chose a flattish, squidgy present. It was wrapped in red and gold paper and was from Harry. Ginny tried to convince Reuben to save it for Christmas but Harry told her that it was fine, this was one of Reuben's smaller presents from him. Reuben eagerly tugged at the paper until two articles of clothing slid out from under his fingers. Reuben held them up. One was a red pair of shorts with a gold rim and the top was also red with a gold rim, with 'Reuben' printed on the back, around a large number 3. It was a miniature quidditch uniform.

"Thank you Daddy Harry!" Reuben exclaimed as he tugged at his t-shirt to try on the quidditch uniform. Harry smiled, before getting up to leave the room. He didn't notice Ginny follow him.

----

"Why were you crying earlier?" Ginny said form the doorway of their bedroom. Harry jumped, not hearing her come in.

"I wasn't. What makes you say that?" He looked at her to see from her face that she wasn't buying his lies.

"Harry," she said walking over to the window where he stood. "I've known you for years. I can tell when you're upset and when you're lying. At the moment, it's both." Harry smiled and shook his head.

"You know me far too well Miss Ginny," He commented, causing Ginny to laugh slightly.

"You still haven't answered my question,"

----

"Hey Ron, where did Ginny go?" Hermione asked, carrying Erin. Ron shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading The Evening Prophet. Hermione took Erin back into the kitchen.

----

"It's nothing, really. I promise." Harry said, trying to convince that everything was okay.

It wasn't working.

"Harry. Talk to me. Please." Ginny looked at him, eyes burning into his own. He turned his head away, ashamed. She walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He bent down over the window ledge and allowed a few stray tears to roll down his cheeks.

----

"It must be hard for Harry," Hermione said to Ron as she watched the three small children now chasing Tufty around in circles.

"What must be?" Ron enquired, looking at his wife.

"Well, think about it. He's only ever had one proper Christmas with a proper family and he was a baby. He doesn't remember it. I'm pretty sure the Dursley's include him in _their_ celebration. Yeh, sure there were the Hogwarts Christmases but they weren't with a proper family who loved him, were they? When we left Hogwarts, he spent every Christmas on his own. Now, all of a sudden, he's with a family who love him at Christmas. It must be a bit hard for him." Ron nodded and put an arm around his wife.

----

Upstairs, Ginny was comforting Harry, who had just told her about finally having a proper Christmas for him to remember, the first Christmas he has spent with his family. A family who love him.

----

**A/N. Well I did it. I made it to 2000 words and it's gotta be better than chapter 8. Anything's gotta be better than chapter 8. Next chapter is planned to be slightly angst-y so be warned…I hate writing angst.**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**This is a (very) late Christmas present for all my readers!**


	10. Bye Bye Baby

Title: Separate Paths

Summary: Harry dumped Ginny back in 6th year. Now, 6 years later, Ginny is married to Draco Malfoy and she hates her life. Voldemort is dead but there is dark stuff going around. Recently, she has been thinking a lot about Harry. Alternate chapters, Ginny then Harry etc.

Disclaimer: All I can hear is my MSN bleeping, a rabid dog barking outside my window and my sister listening to music…if I owned this, I would be rich enough to buy my own house…

'Author's Notes:** Until I say otherwise, this story is no longer in Alternate Chapters because there is no point at this stage of the story. They will return in the future but for now I may write Harry and Ginny's view in one chapter and then Draco's in another. **

**This chapter will either have the start of angst or be completely full of it…depending how much I can be bothered to write…**

Chapter Ten: Bye Bye Baby

----

(OOC: This chapter is set about three weeks after Christmas/about two weeks into the New Year.).

----

Ginny woke up with a start. She wasn't comfortable. It was dark but she knew something wasn't right. She was scared. She knew she needed to wake Harry and get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

"Harry?" She said, shaking him awake." Harry please wake up!" Harry moaned in his sleep and shifted slightly. "Oh for crying out loud Harry wake up!" She said, hitting him.

"Huh?" He said dumbly, sitting up. "Gin, what's wrong?" He switched on the light. Ginny was clutching her stomach. "You're in labour, aren't you?"

"What do you think?!" She said through gritted teeth. Harry pulled the covers off and ran down the hall to Hermione's bedroom.

"Hermione open the damned door!" He said, throwing his fists full force on to the wood. The door flew open.

"Harry what the hell are you doing! It's 3 AM!" Hermione said rubbing her eyes. Harry looked pale. "Harry? Harry what's wrong?"

"It's Ginny. She's in labour. I need to get her to the hospital!" Harry rushed. Hermione processed the information.

"But the baby's not due for another 8 weeks!" Hermione cried. Harry looked at Hermione with an 'I know' expression before sprinting towards his own bedroom.

----

At St Mungo's, Ginny was sitting on a hospital bed, not exactly looking her best. Harry had hastily thrown their glamours on, just in case, and rushed out, leaving Ron and Hermione to care for 3 under 5's. Ginny let out a cry and squeezed Harry's hand…hard.

"What's happening? This isn't right!" Ginny screamed at a nearby mediwitch. She slowly walked over to Ginny, reading a sheet of paper.

"Mrs Rogers. Your baby is in distress so we need you to take this potion to 'help the labour along'," she replied, handing Ginny a potion that glowed purple. Ginny drank it and fell back on her pillow.

----

Several hours later, back on Bournemouth, the children were beginning to realise that Harry and Ginny were missing. This raised a lot of questions.

"They'll be home soon, don't worry," Ron told them, trying to convince them nothing was wrong. It seemed to work. Erin went to help Hermione make breakfast whilst Alyssa and Reuben fed Tufty.

----

The cries of a newborn baby filled the room as Ginny was handed a newborn daughter. She just had time to register what the baby looked like before she was whisked off to a special care unit because she was so premature. Ginny looked at her flatter belly and empty arms and began to cry. Making sure the room was completely empty; Harry took Ginny in his arms and held her.

"She'll be okay," Harry soothed, trying to trick himself too. Both knew that the baby's chances were slim and even if she did survive, she would be very ill.

The door clicked open and the couple looked up to see a healer walk in with some important looking papers.

"Would you like to register your daughter now or later?" Harry looked at Ginny, who nodded. The healer passed the forms and a quill to Harry and left.

"Name?" Harry asked Ginny, whilst he was filling in easier parts, such as gender and date of birth and reading through other areas, such as length, weight and other medical aspects.

"I don't know," Ginny said dumbly. She had pulled her knees up under her chin and thought of a name to suit her little girl. "A meaningful, pretty name," she said.

----

At home, Ron amused the twins whilst Hermione fire called St Mungo's to get an update on Ginny.

"She had a little girl," She whispered so the children wouldn't hear. "But they don't have a lot of hope for her," Ron hung his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"At least Malfoy's not around."

----

"Hope." Ginny said, looking up. Harry looked at her before jotting the chosen name on the parchment. "Hope Claire Rogers,"

Another healer entered. She looked grave. "I'm sorry." She said. Ginny let out a strangled cry. Harry shoved the parchments at the healer and cradled Ginny. He looked at the healer.

"What happened?" He asked, his eyes glazing over from holding back the tears. The healer quickly scanned the sheets of parchment before answering.

"She just wasn't strong enough, I'm afraid. She fought, but she just couldn't do it. I'm so sorry." She said before leaving the couple to grieve.

----

"She died," Hermione said to Ron after checking a couple of hours later. Tears were falling down Hermione's cheeks and Ron hugged her, thankful the children were amused with Tufty outside.

"Did they have a chance to name her?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Hope Claire Roberts,"

----

"Now, they will suffer," The darkly dressed figure said to the other. The other just nodded in reply. "What's with you today, boy!" The older one barked. The younger one just shook his head and left the room.

----

**A/N. I'm so sorry about the delay in updating (checks last update…January…Ooops?) but I've had loads of coursework and exams but hopefully I should be getting on top of things now so updates should be more frequent. Review if you love me!**


	11. Trouble

Title: Separate Paths

Summary: Harry dumped Ginny back in 6th year. Now, 6 years later, Ginny is married to Draco Malfoy and she hates her life. Voldemort is dead but there is dark stuff going around. Recently, she has been thinking a lot about Harry. Alternate chapters, Ginny then Harry etc.

Disclaimer: All I can hear is my MSN bleeping, a rabid dog barking outside my window and my sister listening to music…if I owned this, I would be rich enough to buy my own house…

'Author's Notes:** Until I say otherwise, this story is no longer in Alternate Chapters because there is no point at this stage of the story. They will return in the future but for now I may write Harry and Ginny's view in one chapter and then Draco's in another. **

**This chapter will either have the start of angst or be completely full of it…depending how much I can be bothered to write…**

Chapter Eleven: Trouble

----

Back at home, Ginny wasn't eating properly, nor was she paying much attention to what went on around her. It was like life was carrying on as normal, but she wasn't living it. It was like she was watching it on tape.

She couldn't handle any more. First off, she was on the run, hiding out in a strange village unknown to her with two young children and a man who claimed to love her. Secondly, she'd just lost her baby daughter. Ginny didn't know how much more she could take.

She could feel someone sit down next to her, but she didn't really take in who it was or what they were saying.

"Ginny?" Harry said, nudging her slightly. Ginny jumped and looked at Harry properly for the first time since Hope's death. He looked thinner than normal and really tired.

"Sorry Harry. What were you saying?" She asked, trying her best to stay concentrated.

"We had this made," Harry said, holding up a beige plaque. It had a fairy seated on top of a mushroom on it with the words: 'Hope's Den' engraved on it.

"The Burrow has a name, so why can't our house?" Harry smiled weakly. A tear rolled down Ginny's face and she slowly hugged Harry.

"Thank you," She whispered.

----

"What's wrong with you!" Barked the older man. The younger man looked at him in disgust.

"You wouldn't understand," He spat, before leaving the room, slamming the door. The older man rolled his eyes.

----

As the weeks passed, Ginny could slowly start piecing her life back together. There was a small headstone in the Den's garden in Hope's memory that Ginny regularly went and sat by. She also had to get back for her children. She felt bad because, when she was grieving, she'd shut them out, but it really wasn't their fault.

One wet April day, a couple of days before the twins' 3rd birthday, Ginny was seated at the kitchen table, waiting for everyone else to arrive back from a shopping trip. It was the first time that she'd been properly alone since she'd run away. Needless to say, she was quite nervous and jumped at almost every noise but she soon became accustomed to the fact that cars were going to travel and the wind was going to blow.

To rid herself of the paranoia, she took herself upstairs to the Nursery and began to clear away the toys and books that littered the floor.

----

"I have an idea," Said the older figure. The younger one continued to show no interest. A clap could be heard as a book came into contact with the younger figure's head.

"What?" The younger one barked, losing interest in the plots. The older one laughed a cruel, cold laugh.

"It's quite simple really!"

----

About an hour into her spring clean, a large amount of the red carpet of the Nursery could now be seen. Ginny stood up and surveyed her work, smiling her first smile since Hope's death. She decided it would be best to take a short break soon, but agreed to herself that it would be best if she could just sort out the bookcase that sat in the corner of the bedroom. Preparing to pick her way through the remainder of the mess, Ginny prepared herself to take a step forward but a strong arm grabbed her from behind and a hand clasped around her mouth.

----

In Diagon Alley, Harry decided that they should all really be getting ready to go back to Ginny. Making sure everyone had hold of someone, the group apparated with a loud pop.

----

"Oh look. Your friends are home," Teased Ginny captivator. Her face held a look of terror as she desperately tried to fight his grasp. A key in the lock alerted Ginny that everybody was, indeed home. "Shame you'll never see them again!" He taunted. Ginny tried screaming, but her cries were muffled by a thick glove.

"Ginny, I-" Hermione started, before seeing her best friend being held captive. "You!" She cried, lunging at Ginny but it was too late. Ginny and her captivator apparated without a trace.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, flying down the stairs, her face a deathly pale.

"Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, fear sweeping over his face.

"Malfoy was here and he's got Ginny!"

----

**A//N: Sorry, but I had to have some Draco Evilness! Reviews make me happy and make me update faster (Hint!).**


	12. Confessions

Title: Separate Paths

Summary: Harry dumped Ginny back in 6th year. Now, 6 years later, Ginny is married to Draco Malfoy and she hates her life. Voldemort is dead but there is dark stuff going around. Recently, she has been thinking a lot about Harry. Alternate chapters, Ginny then Harry etc.

Disclaimer: All I can hear is my MSN bleeping, a rabid dog barking outside my window and my sister listening to music…if I owned this, I would be rich enough to buy my own house…

'Author's Notes:** Until I say otherwise, this story is no longer in Alternate Chapters because there is no point at this stage of the story. They will return in the future but for now I may write Harry and Ginny's view in one chapter and then Draco's in another. **

**More Angst! Yay!**

Chapter Twelve: Confessions

----

Harry paled.

"What do you mean?" Ron butted in, visibly shaken. "Where are they?"

"I don't know!" Hermione cried, tears streaking down her face.

----

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, if Molly Weasley would've looked at her family clock, she would've seen Ginny's hand move around to Mortal Peril.

----

"What do you want from me?" Ginny cried as she was thrown to the floor, her hands bleeding. Draco threw his cloak onto the floor: his general appearance had changed since Ginny's disappearance. He had lost a vast amount of weight, making him appear skeletal and his hair no longer shone platinum but looked dull and lifeless.

"Why did you go?" He asked, looking down on her. Ginny pushed herself up into a sitting position and cradled her still-bleeding hands.

"You changed," She answered, not looking at him. Draco sat down next to Ginny and made him look at her.

"No I didn't," He said simply. Ginny, forgetting about the pain in her hands, pushed herself sharply and towered over him. Draco had forgotten how intimidating – and sexy – she could be when she was really angry.

"Yes you did! The Draco I fell in love with was kind, sweet, he never hurt anyone, not really!" Ginny cried, throwing her arms into the air. "But look at you! Look at what you did! You hurt her! And you meant it too!" Draco turned away from Ginny. This was the harsh truth and he knew it. He never intended for things to be like this: he loved Ginny and the children, even Erin. But his mind had been poisoned by the man who had the most authority over him. His father. Draco seethed with rage at the man who had destroyed him.

"Ginny, I-"

"I don't want to hear it Draco." Ginny said, turning to face the man she was once so in love with. "I don't love you anymore. I can't be with you." Draco looked into Ginny's chocolate eyes. They showed mixed emotions towards him, but the most noticeable one was pity. She felt sorry for him. She knew what power Lucius had over him, but she didn't want to be stuck in a loveless marriage any more. She wanted to be free, to be with the man she loved.

Draco pulled his gaze away from Ginny and allowed her to walk up the stairs, back into her old home. It was a mess. Dust was piled on every visible surface and empty food packets littered the floor. She could also see evidence that Pansy Parkinson had been there. Ginny shuddered, wondering if Draco really _did_ love her.

"Let me go, Draco." She said, looking into her eyes again. "If you really love me, or the children, you'll let me go."

----

**A/N: I know this chapter's really short, but there's only one left of this story! Woo! If anyone liked this story enough for there to be a sequel, please let me know!**


	13. My Happy Ending

Title: Separate Paths

Summary: Harry dumped Ginny back in 6th year. Now, 6 years later, Ginny is married to Draco Malfoy and she hates her life. Voldemort is dead but there is dark stuff going around. Recently, she has been thinking a lot about Harry. Alternate chapters, Ginny then Harry etc.

Disclaimer: If I owned, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this…I would have better things to do…

'Author's Notes:** Until I say otherwise, this story is no longer in Alternate Chapters because there is no point at this stage of the story. They will return in the future but for now I may write Harry and Ginny's view in one chapter and then Draco's in another. **

**This is the lat chapter of this fic! Sorry about the delay, but I had a large chunk of this chapter written, and it disappeared. I can't find it anywhere! So I had to start over, much to my annoyance.**

**Also, I have, somewhere in my mind, the plan for a oneshot sequel. I really want to carry on after that though, so if you want a longer sequel, please let me know. **

Chapter Thirteen:

----

**Draco's POV**

"I can't do that," I breathe, snaking my cold fingers around one of Ginny's pale and slender wrists. She tries desperately hard to fight against me, but I pull her towards me and wrap me free arm around her waist. She looks up at me sharply, her eyes glowing.

"Draco, let me go." She whispers, trying to hide the growing fear in her voice. I look longingly into her eyes and she goes limp. I take a chance and pull her close to me, stroking her hair and breathing in her soft, powdery scent – a smell that I've missed so much.

"I can't do that, Ginny." I said simply, freeing her wrist and cupping her delicate face. I want so badly to kiss her again, to feel the softness of her lips upon my own, to tell her I can change, to put everything right again. I can see in her eyes that she wants to believe me so badly, but I can see that something's holding her back.

----

**Ginny's POV**

I look deep into his silver eyes. They've changed so much these past few months. I begin to believe him again, to play his little game. I think for a moment what it would be like if me and the twins came back. I think through all the promises he's making. Thinking if he means them or not.

Then I think again. About how much I love him. In fact, do I love him anymore? He loves me, I think. I can see it in his eyes. I don't have the heart to tell him.

About my feelings for Harry.

----

**Draco's POV**

I see a new emotion flicker across her eyes. It's one I haven't seen for so long, I'd almost forgotten she was capable of it.

I could see it so strong in her eyes, if only for a second. But I don't think the love I saw was meant for me, because right after I saw that, she wouldn't look at me.

"Where have you been, Ginny?" I ask gently, still stroking her hair. She looks at me, nervously.

"What does it matter, Draco?" She said tiredly, stepping backwards and rubbing at her eyes. I take a chance at walking over to her and once more, taking her in my arms. She looks at me; her emotionless eyes seem to be in a trance.

I hear a popping noise somewhere to the left of me. I instinctively hold Ginny tighter than before and both our heads snap to the source of the noise.

----

**Lucius' POV**

I glance around the room, before my eyes rest on the two reasons of my visits. I throw my head back and laugh.

"Finally Draco," I hear myself saying, coldly. "You've managed to get your dear weasel back!" I see Ginny's eyes snap up to Draco's. She takes a few steps backwards, pointing at Draco. She's muttering something like "No", "You Promised". But…Draco's…Draco's…apologizing? This isn't right.

"Draco!" I bark. They both look at me. Draco's eyes are filled with hatred. But not for Ginny. For me.

----

**Draco's POV**

This wasn't meant to happen. I mean, it was, but I didn't want it to. My father and I had been meeting up ever since Ginny had disappeared, and he'd plotted to get back at her. I was so upset at the time; I hadn't realized what I was doing. It was my fault Ginny had lost the first baby. And I hate myself for doing it. It was almost like I was under the Imperius curse.

But I wasn't. I did it all out of my own free will. And that's what hurts the most.

Ginny's looking at me in horror now. I've completely blown it now.

I hear my father mutter something. A bright light comes searing out of the end of his wand and narrowly misses Ginny. I hear her fearful scream and I snap out of whatever trance I was in, just in time to see my father rapidly approach Ginny. I don't think and the rest of the events happen in a blur.

I feel myself reach for my wand and hear it swipe through the air and towards my father quicker than you could say Potions. He freezes in his tracks and a smirk plays across his lips.

"Go on then, Draco." He taunts. "Kill me. What's that? Oh, no more than a life in Azkaban!" He cackles, but I don't hear it.

"Avada Kedavra!" I scream, and the whole room glows green. I hear as my father, instantly dead, hits the floor, a cruel smirk still on his face.

----

**Ginny's POV**

I look from Draco, to the body of his father. The room starts spinning, but I try to ignore it as I run. I hear footsteps behind me, and I hear Draco's voice calling after me. But I ignore it and I keep running. Once I'm a fair distance ahead of him, I turn around and look at him. He's looking at me, as I look at him. Before he can try and get any nearer, I apparate.

The last thing I see is Draco darting towards me.

----

**Draco's POV**

She's gone for good. That's the end of it. I blew it big time.

_Flashback_

_I sit up, feeling groggy. I push myself up, but a piece of parchment gets tangled up in my fingers. I scan the letter. _

'_I live at 260. You won't miss it; I'm the only one who has a deep red fireplace._

_Harry.__'_

'_They've gone to Potter's'. I think._

_End flashback_

She loves Potter now. I can't face going back home. I can't face it. So I go to the only person who ever truly loved me.

----

**Harry's POV**

I hear a snapping noise from the lounge. I dart in, to see Ginny, collapsed on the floor, in floods of tears.

"Ginny!" I grab her shoulders and lift her up. She seems okay, just very shaken. "Hermione! Ron!" I call out, hoping they hear me. I haul Ginny up and help her to the sofa. I hear Hermione and Ron run into the lounge, both as eager as I am to make sure Ginny's okay, but she just cries into my chest for a long time.

----

**Ginny's POV**

I can't even look at Harry. I feel so ashamed for thinking that me and Draco may've had another chance. Harry's been so good to us and whether he knows it or not, I love him.

I eventually stop crying, but I don't look up. I stay huddled up to Harry, silently hoping that Ron and Hermione will leave, just for a minute.

I hear Ron whisper something to Hermione and I feel Harry move slightly. I hear Ron and Hermione leave the room and the door snaps shut behind them. I feel Harry grip my shoulders and slowly lift my chin up, gently forcing me to look him in the eye.

I get shivers down my spine and I suddenly feel very embarrassed. Harry uses his free hand to wipe away the tears off my face. I shiver some more and find it hard to look him in the eye.

"Ginny," He whispers. I feel myself blush and try to break away from him. He takes me in his arms, and it feels so different to when Draco did it. Harry feels so much nicer – more gentle, more loving.

I chance looking up. He's still looking at me, but I can't place the emotion on his face. He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

I hate myself. I love him so much and I can't tell him. I'm a coward. I'm so scared that he'll be just like Draco, even though I know that's impossible. I want Harry so much it hurts, bit I'm too scared.

But I don't have to be. Because I know it's going to be okay. Because he's kissing me, and it feels so right. I don't back away, or go rigid, like I used to with Draco. I feel myself smiling, and I wrap my arms around Harry's neck. And I know, just for now, that everything's going to be okay.


End file.
